I Seriously Love You
by snapesapothecary
Summary: Sirius Black Oneshot. Pure Smut.


Author's Note: Just some pure smutty goodness with you and Sirius. A special treat that I thought I'd post before my third chapter for my other story.

 **WARNING: This is VERY explicit.**

* * *

You snapped your eyes open, you felt something heavy on your chest. You looked down and saw Sirius sleeping quietly. His head was half resting on your lower abdomen, and one arm stretched across your left breast. You blushed as you thought back to last night's sex session on the couch, you both were still completely nude.

The room of requirement definitely had it's perks. Besides all the random junk piles, spending time with Sirius in the large room was a bit romantic. He made it special enough, he found a couple silver candelabras and lit them up around the sofa, just to get you in the mood.

You shook Sirius's shoulder gently, "Sirius. Sirius, get up."

He groaned softly.

"Sir–i–us! WAKE UP!" you swatted his shoulder.

"What? Why are you up love?" He turned his head to the side. His breath tickled your stomach. "Sirius, come on. We can't stay like this forever."

Sirius opened one eye, and smiled. "I wish I _could_ stay like this forever." He kissed your bellybutton. Then, slowly he started trailing kisses up your stomach, stopping between the valley of your breasts. He sat up abruptly.

"Why'd you stop?" you pouted.

He reached out a hand and pulled you up. "Come on. l have an idea," he said. You both slipped on your clothes that were scattered all about the floor, and snuck out the room under the invisibility cloak. You held hands as you walked down the corridor and down the staircase to the fifth floor.

"What's your plan?" you whispered. "The Hogsmeade trip is today Sirius. I don't want to miss that."

"Don't worry. It's still early and we have enough time. I got this," he smirked.

– – – – –

You leaned back in the tub and blew soap bubbles at Sirius. "So this is what you had in mind...How you managed to learn the portrait's password slightly concerns me, but I like it." The hot bath helped relax your muscles from sleeping on the couch.

"You know what I like?" Sirius asked, snaking an arm around your middle from behind.

"What?" you arched an eyebrow and turned around.

"This." He leaned in, capturing your lips. His lips brushed against yours softly for a few seconds. He broke away and stepped back.

"Ugh. What's with your teasing today?" Normally Sirius put more passion and intensity into his kisses.

"Awww, love, you're cute when you get frustrated." He traced small circles on both sides of your hips. You stepped closer so both your chests were touching. His hands wandered lower, and grabbed your ass.

You closed your eyes as you felt a fire in the pit of your stomach. Then you slowly opened them to stare back at Sirius. "I want you," you said quietly, biting your lower lip. You caressed his jaw, then pulled him in for a kiss. You pushed forward a little harder until Sirius was backed up against the bath's ledge. As you kissed him earnestly, he leaned back and rested his elbows on the tile floor outside the sunken tub. You rubbed your right foot down the outside of his left leg, then hooked it behind his back. Your arms rested on Sirius's shoulders. You felt his length press into your inner thigh. He moaned and pulled back, his eyes darkened. You opened your mouth to protest, but he delicately placed his index finger over your lips to silence you. He turned around and reached for a white towel. You watched a bit confused as he laid out the towel.

"Hop out. Then lay down with your legs over the ledge."

You quickly obeyed, and reclined on the towel. "Like this?"

Sirius trailed his hands up your thighs, "Like this," and slowly pushed open your legs. His hot breath against your entrance made you shiver in anticipation. "Lay all the way back," he commanded.

Sirius gave one slow lick from your slit all the way up to your clit. You took a deep breath. He sucked on one of your lips, while caressing your inner thighs up and down. After a few seconds he switched to give the other the same attention.

He kissed you right above your sensitive bud. Then he pushed back your skin to unveil your clit, and gave it small quick licks. His tongue started to increase the heat between your legs that you felt building since making out. He stopped, then immediately delved his tongue inside your core. He lapped and swirled his wet tongue inside you, and purred how you tasted like sweet nectar.

Sirius threw your legs over his shoulders, and went back to sucking and licking at your clit. You whimpered as he gently added more pressure and kept his tongue going at a steady rhythm. When you started to grind back, he pressed a hand on your abdomen to hold you down. You moaned when he slid a finger into you, pumping it in and out, stretching out your walls. He licked a little faster at your clit, and his fingers matched the pace. You weaved your fingers into his dark hair, as your orgasm hit.

"Oh Sirius," you murmured. Sirius licked up your juices and stopped his fingers once you rode out your final waves of pleasure.

As you recovered you heard Sirius get out of the bath. He leaned forward and kissed the middle of your forehead. Then, he lifted behind your knees so they could snake around his waist. He let out a deep breath, and pushed his dick at your entrance. He closed his eyes and rasped, "Merlin, you're so beautiful."

He began teasing your swollen lips by sliding his dick back and forth against them. Never entering, he rocked his hips very slowly. "Sirius," you moaned. The friction he caused made your insides quake. "Oh...Please stop teasing. Enough," you begged.

He smirked, and cupped your breasts. Sirius leaned down right next to your ear and whispered, "No. I'm holding out for that later." And continued to rub harder.

Sirius took his thumb and rubbed your clit slowly in tiny circles. He tortured you further by biting down on your shoulder, then licking up after his bite marks. He swerved his hips a little faster, and quietly hissed. He let out a deep groan as he released his seed on your stomach. He collapsed on top of you, breathing hard.

You sighed in pleasure, "I guess we're going to have to clean ourselves again." You felt Sirius's lips smile against your neck.

– – – – –

Sirius swung his arm around your shoulder, "This looks good on you."

You were wearing his black leather jacket as you both walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. "I like wearing this, it smells of you," you admitted with a blush.

He laughed, and stopped right in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He held the door open and gestured for you to enter, "After you, love."

"Thank you, kind sir," you teased.

You two squeezed into a back corner table. There was a big vase of pink tulips on a pedestal that helped hide you away from most of the other Hogwarts couples. Sirius looked at the small menu, "This place is a little over the top with all the lace and flowers. But in a weird way I love it."

You smiled and leaned your right elbow on the table, propping your head up with your hand. You admired how handsome Sirius looked, his dark stubble, his somehow perfectly messy hair, and his sexy lips. "Thanks for putting up with this place. Guess what though? You know what I love?" He looked up. Your grin widened, "You."

"I love you more," he said squeezing your left hand across the table. You rolled your eyes, because fighting with him on how much you loved him more was useless.

You ordered a hot cocoa with whipped cream and a slice of strawberry cake. Sirius ordered a Butterbeer float. When your order came, you smirked at how you could get revenge back at Sirius. You took your index finger and swiped some whipped cream and slid it into your mouth. You stared provocatively at Sirius, sucking your finger. "Mmmmm. This is good."

Sirius slowly shook his head, "Now you're being cruel."

You giggled, and decided to eat your cake the same way. You took an extra long time with each bite, licking your fork clean every time.

"You've got something," he leaned forward real close, "right here," you felt his breath against your cheek. He licked the corner of your mouth where some strawberry frosting was. He leaned back in his seat and laughed at your stunned face. After a minute of your shocked silence, Sirius patted his thighs. "Come sit on my lap."

You got up and and plopped down on his lap. He swept your hair to the side and took your cheeks in both his palms, and kissed you. You slid your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a couple minutes, you both were hungrily attacking each other. You sucked on each others lips, nipped at each others necks, and whispered each others names. You came up for air briefly, and looked over Sirius's shoulder to see a Hufflepuff girl staring back with her eyes about to pop out of her skull. "We should quickly take this elsewhere," you said.

Sirius growled into the crook of your neck, "Let's go." He slapped down your tab on the table and dragged you out the door.

– – – – –

The way back to the castle, Sirius carried you piggyback while you told him how you saw the Hufflepuff girl almost die from embarrassment back in the shop. You guys laughed all the way to the entrance, and then quickly ran up the staircases back to the room of requirement.

Both of you crashed on the green couch from earlier. Sirius turned to you, "Close your eyes."

"Why? What prank are you planning this time?" you looked at him skeptically.

"No, not a prank. Just close your eyes. Please?" He pouted his lips cutely.

"Oh, okay." You closed your eyes. You felt Sirius shift behind you and place something cold around your neck. "A necklace?"

"Not just any necklace, open your eyes love." You opened and looked down to see a gold oval locket, a small rose was embossed on each side. You looked back at Sirius, his eyes twinkled. "Open it."

You carefully opened the locket. Inside was a small picture of you and Sirius slow dancing at the Potter's last Christmas party. James must have taken it without you noticing. You smiled at Sirius, he was beaming at your reaction. "Sirius. I seriously love you."

He groaned at your bad pun. "Why? why do you have to tease me with that horrible pun?" he mocked in fake annoyance. "I'm glad you like it love. I love you too," he pressed your head against his chest in a hug. He trailed his finger down your right earlobe, you shivered. He whispered, "You say you love me...but I haven't even finished giving you the rest of your present." You looked up at him and saw a devilish smile on his face.

"Then show me."

Sirius guided you onto your back, and straddled your hips. He traced your sides, and cupped one of your breasts through your shirt. He leaned down and bit the fabric over where your nipple would be. You snaked your hands under the back of his shirt, running them up and down his spine. He inched your shirt up past your stomach and licked your belly button. He planted kisses all over your exposed skin.

He pushed your shirt higher, you finished it for him and pulled it off over you. He smirked. "You're wearing the red one I like," he said looking at your bra. He leaned in and captured your lips, you slid your hands under his shirt. You raked your nails over his abs then down along the waist band of his jeans. You felt Sirius pepper your throat with hot kisses, and make his way down to your breasts. He kissed the cleavage of each. He moved one hand behind your back and snapped off your bra.

Sirius pinched your left nipple and took the other in his mouth. You slid one hand in his pants, and stroked his erection through his boxers. He exhaled deeply, and reciprocated the gesture. He unbuttoned your jeans and teased your slit through your panties. You rubbed your thumb across his tip, and he shuddered. You pulled on the back his neck with your other hand, into a kiss. He pushed into your hand grinding against your palm. You two broke apart, and each pulled off your pants.

He rolled your panties down to the floor. He looked you in the eyes, "Lay down." You complied, and he settled between your legs. Sirius moved your legs over his shoulders, his hands cupped your cheeks. He frantically lapped at your core, you could feel his nails dig into your flesh. You shuddered when he began licking your clit. You swallowed and pressed your hips closer. Sirius gave three more licks, and pulled off his boxers.

He teased your entrance, rubbing your juices back and forth on his dick. He smirked when you glared at him. He entered you slowly, stopping half way, then pulled out. He pushed back half way in again and gripped your hips. Sirius slammed the rest of his length in you, causing you to let out a moan.

"Ah fuck, you'll be the death of me," he muttered. You smiled and wrapped your feet around his back, encouraging him to grind harder. He pumped in and out of you, your skin slapping against one another. He took his thumb and played with your clit. You arched your back. He took that chance to bring his mouth down and bite your nipple. Sirius quickened his pace, and rubbed your clit faster. He pounded into you, grabbing one side of your waist for balance.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on your shoulder. You felt beads of sweat drip off onto you. Your climax made your feet curl. Sirius moaned as your walls clench down on him. He tightened his grip. He thrusted a couple more times, pulled out, and spilt his seed all over your stomach. He sighed and rolled up next to you. He grabbed his wand, and with a quick wave cleared off his mess. You turned and cuddle into his chest. Sirius wrapped an arm around your back.

"I loved the rest of my gift by the way," you mumbled, feeling a bit sleepy.

"Oh Merlin, I seriously love you," he kissed the top of your head.

You smiled at his joke, then closed your eyes and let sleep take over.


End file.
